The Unexpected- Part 1
by Demigod from district 9 3-4
Summary: First Fanfic! Hermione is returning to Hogwarts after the Quidditch World Cup with a new, surprising friendship with the infamous school pranksters. What will blossom between her and one of the ginger twins throughout the year, and how will her feelings for Ron be altered? Geormione with some Fremione Rated M for adult content later in the story.


**This is my first fanfic so please no hate :) Any advice would be appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: Although I would love to, I do NOT own Harry Potter or any if the characters.**

**Chapter 1:**

'Finally, the holidays are coming to an end.' Hermione thought. She'd been so excited to go back to school, unlike everyone else of needed to get ready for the quidditch world scanned her wardrobe with questioning eyes when Ginny conveniently entered.

"Hey Gin, I have no idea what to take with me. Can you help me?"

Ginny's eyes lit up like it was Christmas. 'Uh oh' Hermione thought.

Without a word, Ginny jumped in front of Hermione and started ruffling through her clothes.

"Hermione, what in Godric's name is this?" Ginny spun round to Hermione, who was watching nervously behind her.

"Uh, well, they're my clothes, Ginny."

"Well, I know exactly what we need to do this afternoon then. Shopping! Get your shoes on." Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione audibly groaned as she followed Ginny who had skipped out the door and down the stairs.

"I can't believe how much you actually agreed to, Hermione." Squealed Ginny as she brushed floo powder off herself.

"Me too, my arms are killing me. All of this just for the quidditch.I know how much Ron and Harry have been looking forward to this, but then again quidditch and food are all they ever talk about. I'm not sure if I'd go otherwise. Quidditch isn't really my thing."

"Hermione, these are for Hogwarts too, not just the world cup. And I'm not and idiot, you're going for my brother too." Ginny winked.

Hermione eyed Ginny cautiously. "What's that supposed to mean, Gin?"

Ginny just grinned at her. "I'm just going for a shower, don't wait up."

Hermione sighed and lay on her bed to start reading 'Pride and Prejudice' for the hundredth time.

After a while, a knock on the door startled her.

"Come in!"

The door swung open. It was Harry.

"Hey Hermione, Mr Weasley says that we're leaving in half an hour so be downstairs in 20 minutes packed up please."

'Of course, I'll be down asap' Hermione replied and flashed a smile to closed the door but she stayed silently reading for 5 more minutes when Ginny stormed into the room wearing just a towel ,slamming the door behind her.

"Merlin's pants, Ginny!"

"Its that stupid brother of mine" Ginny yelled.

"I wonder what that git had done this time" Hermione wondered out loud.

"That git decided to not only take my broom to play quidditch with harry and the twins, but he decided to fall off it as well and smash it to pieces! Then he tried to bloody claim it wasn't his fault my broom was dodgy." Hermione could see the steam coming out of Ginny's ears.

"Ron is a git but he wouldn't be my friend unless he had good points, Gin. I'll talk to him after the match for you and tell him to apologize."

"Thanks, Mione. He's such a stubborn prat sometimes."

10 minutes later, the girls arrived downstairs to everyone waiting for the twins.

"Hermione dear, can you run and get the twins please? Goodness knows what they're up to.

Sighing silently, Hermione turned and trudged back up the nearly endless stairs to the twins knocked a tad harder than usual. Nothing. And again.

"Fred, George, your mother says you need to go downstairs now or you aren't coming!" Hermione slightly yelled through the door, only to hear sniggers behind it.

"So help me I will come it regardless of you two being dressed if you aren't careful.'' Hermione gasped, had she really just said that?

"Come on then, Granger, I know you want us."Giggled one of the realizing, Hermione pushed open the door only to be sopping wet in a foul smelling liquid moments later.A loud fit of laughter erupted in front of her.

She creamed. "FRED!GEORGE! HOW DARE YOU!GET YOUR ARSES DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW OR I WILL HEX THEM INTO THE NEXT CENTURY!"

Seething, Hermione glared at the twins.

Almost immediately, the twins slumped out of the spun round, tears threatening to spill as she sped to the bathroom. How could they do this to her?

A small knock came from the door. "Granger? I know you're in there. We're sorry."

"Yeah, please come out, we didn't mean it"

"Go away, everything I am wearing, which is brand new by the way, is ruined. Go away." yelled Hermione. She was so angry, it took everything she had not to slap them both.

"Granger, just do a cleaning spell."

"Don't you think I've tried, It doesn't work, you idiot." Hermione swung open the door, she was covered in an orange goop and stank like rotting fish. It caused the twins to nearly hurl.

"Mum should be able to do it." One of the twins said.

"I don't know if that'll be any better, George." sighed Hermione. She didn't notice the shocked look he gave her.

"George is right Granger, let Mum try at least, please?"

After a minute, Hermione gave in. "Fine, but you are buying me new things if it doesn't work."

Mrs Weasley was finally able to clean Hermione up and they arrived at the portkey just in time.

They'd all met up with the Diggorys and had arrived at the tent, all of this with Fred and George constantly apologizing and promising not to prank Hermione again.

During the match, Ginny squashed Hermione closer to Ron while shooting her a knowing smile. Hermione just glared at her friend. As if she would ever admit to liking her brother.

By the end of the match, the boys had lost their voices, especially Ron, which gave Hermione and opportunity to tell him to apologize to Ginny. Hermione grabbed him and told the Weasley clan that they were going for a Ron's protests, Hermione managed to drag him out of the stadium.

During their walk back to the tent, Hermione had enough time to rant and reason with Ron, and eventually managed to convince him to say sorry.

Just before they had time to reach the tent, fires went up around the tents and screaming people sprinted past them. Ron turned to Hermione, panic shining clear in his eyes. "We need to find everyone."

"Ron, we can't. They'll be fine, just run!" Hermione screamed, grabbing Ron's hand and starting to run.

After a moment, Ron willingly ran along side Hermione. Brushing past crowds and ducking below the tents. Until a wave of wizards pushed between the two teenagers. "Hermione!" Yelled Ron, who disappeared with the people.

"Ron! Ron, where are you?!" Hermione screamed. She continue to stumble around the blazing campsite, looking for a familiar face, but had no luck.

Suddenly, an orange- haired boy yanked her arms forward as he jumped over wires.

"George, what are you doing?" Yelled Hermione, she could barely walk she was so tired. Her body ached from being pushed and pulled by the crowds.

"Just run, Hermione. To safety." He yelled back to her. He was also clearly tired and upset about where everyone was.

After what seemed like forever, George finally stopped in the trees and sat down, heavily breathing. Hermione dropped down beside him, tears once again threatening to fall.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I couldn't find anyone after I left the tent until I bumped into you."

"I was with Ron, but he was carried away by a crowd. Who's done this?"

As if answering her question, the dark mark appeared in the sky above the glowing flames of the campsite.

George just turned and stared at Hermione. "I'm sorry, we'll find everyone again."

Before she knew it, Hermione was in a bone-crushing hug, But she knew it wasn't just for her sake. So she slowly hugged George back, silently sobbing into his shoulder, for what seemed like hours.

**Hey guys! Yes, I know I had to re-write this story since my first one messed up. Please tell me what you think of this one by reviewing it. It you feel that I can improve anywhere, please let me know and I'll try my hardest to. **

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to follow and favorite if it was good enough.**

**I'll try to upload another chapter soon :)**


End file.
